1. Industrial useful field
This invention relates to a governor for a double-lever type fuel injection pump which is equipped with a governor lever and a tension lever and which secures a start fuel increment stroke in the governor lever by the help of a start spring.
2. Prior Art
In this type of governor, a start fuel increment is further increased and the start spring is made operate up to a high rotation speed zone by increasing a spring load of the start spring in order to improve an ignition ability and a rise-up of rotation speed at the time of starting.
However, when the start spring is installed as described above, fuel becomes oversupplied (greater than R2) in FIG. 7 for example, to cause a generation of smoke due to incomplete combustion as shown by a broken line in case when an engine speed is quickly accelerated from a low idling rotation P4 (low rotation speed zone).
On the other hand, when the load of start spring is weakened, the rise-up of engine rotation speed at the time of starting becomes worse.
In order to avoid the fuel oversupply at the time of said quick acceleration, a control device utilizing a bimetal 104 has been developed as shown by FIGS. 10 and 11 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,897), for example. Namely, a movement of a fuel regulating rack 105 in a fuel increasing direction is limited to within a prescribed range as shown by FIG. 10 when a temperature is above a bimetal setting temperature (0 degree, for example), and a start fuel increment can be effected as shown by FIG. 11 when a temperature is below the setting temperature.
In such a device, however, the start fuel increment becomes ineffective if this increment operation is required when an engine is to be started at a temperature of above the setting temperature; for example, when the engine is to be restarted after stopping during warm-up running, or when an emergency bolt is used due to inoperable of engagement/disengagement of clutch.